Wesley ( 2017 )
Introduction Wesley is a character in Time Inc. He's a Natosian from the planet, Natos. He is a light-hearted, friendly person. Biography Wesley, was originally a time lord in his early days. He lived his life in Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city with his biological mother and father. Until, one day, when he was four, poor Wesley got lost while playing outside in the outskirts of Gallifrey. Wesley stumbled upon a ship. He wandered in it, not knowing it was owned by a couple visiting from the planet, Natos, in the Fraxillian system, where there was lots of life. The couple looked like Wesley's parents, but they weren't. Wesley was taken back to Natos, where his biology was altered, and the couple took Wesley as their child. He attended the Gryth academy, until at age ten, a tragedy happened. Natos, was under attack by the Norxus, an advanced race of Cybermen. Wesley, and some other children, were launched in SATMs, which were time machines made by a brilliant Natosian engineer. When Wesley was launched, he crash landed on Earth, and had amnesia. He was then found and adopted by two human parents, David Pierce and Emily Pierce. Wesley then lived his whole life, graduating college. When he was twenty-four, his parents revealed a secret. They said that Wesley wasn't their child, and they found him in a pod, which was now in the attic. When Wesley went to the pod and touched it, he regained his memory. Wesley decided, he would explore his history, who he was, and if his race still lives. He would then come to meet a few people in his life, Ryois, The Trickster, The Fictionaut, The Navigator, the Collector, which is his uncle, and Mythias. Destruction Wesley was traveling to Natos's moon, Persallia Eight. The moon had a small colony of surviving Natosians. But, when Wesley got there, all he saw were destroyed houses, and dead bodies. The Norxus raided the moon, and killed off the last of his people. This would drive Wesley so mad that he went to Natos, and created a device that put all the Norxus Cybermen into a stasis, and make the whole planet frozen. All that's left of Natos is frozen wasteland. Wesley would rethink his decision, because you never know, there could be surviving Natosians on Natos. But, doing a scan, there were no survivors. Wesley was the last of his kind. The Dalek Skirmish Wesley was visiting the planet, Astufar, which was well known for the planet being rich with a hard material called Karith, which was used to make the SATM. While visiting the planet, Wesley noticed that most of them were dreary, and weren't lively like they are. Wesley then noticed some were in chains. He investigated, and found that Daleks were behind this. They were mining the planet, stripping it of it's precious metal. The Collector, Wesley's uncle, was investigating too, and they both met. They teamed up to stop the Daleks from destroyed the entire planet and killing off it's inhabitants. The Daleks fled, and the Astufar people were saved, and freed. Wesley and the Collector said goodbye, and left to roam the universe. The Enemy Wesley landed on Metebilis III, cold hearted, and alone. He came for a crystal, when he saw Aaron WIP